


a favor

by radovanryn



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Non-binary Xion, Shotgun Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 12:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20724083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radovanryn/pseuds/radovanryn
Summary: [Domestic LeaIsa fluff, post-KH3, non-binary Xion] Isa has an important question for Roxas and Xion, one that concerns his relationship with Axel. Later, Lea asks for a favor from Ansem the Wise. It just wouldn’t be Lea-and-Isa if they weren’t always talking past one another.





	a favor

**Author's Note:**

> This story is told in two parts: Part I takes place approximately six weeks after the end of KH3, and Part II about six weeks after that. This story is also unadulterated, indulgent fluff. <3

“Where’s Axel?” Roxas asked, immediately noticing the redhead’s conspicuous absence. When he and Xion received a message from Isa requesting they meet him at the clock tower, they’d assumed Lea had left his gummiphone at home again and had pestered his boyfriend until he’d texted them.

“Lea is training with Master Aqua for the next several days,” Isa responded as he held out a pair of sea salt ice creams. “He asked me to give you these, as well as an apology for leaving while you were still at school.” Roxas frowned, but accepted the ice cream nonetheless. He sat in his usual spot, noticing belatedly that without Axel, there’d be an obvious gap between the teens and Isa. Thankfully, Xion took Axel’s usual spot.

Uncomfortable silence settled over the unlikely trio. It had been six weeks since Isa reformed, and while Xion and Roxas had gotten more-or-less used to the taciturn man, they rarely spent any time alone with him. And that afternoon, Isa seemed more nervous than usual, letting his own ice cream melt as he fiddled with _something_ in his breast pocket. Xion met Roxas’s eyes, but the blonde boy only shrugged.

Unlike Roxas, Xion couldn’t _stand_ awkward silences—a trait they’d likely picked up from Axel. “How was your day, Isa?” they asked in-between bites.

“Fine, thank you,” Isa replied, polite as ever. “And, how was yours? Are you enjoying school?”

Roxas shrugged again, but Xion answered with an excited, “Yeah, it’s great! All of my classes are really interesting, and it’s nice that I have friends in every one of them. I think I want to join the dance club, except… oh.” Their face fell slightly. “I need permission to try out. I was going to ask Axel, but it’s okay. I’ll ask him when he’s back.”

“I can do it,” Isa said, faint blush coloring his cheeks as he seemed to realize the implication of his offer. He looked away, adding, “That is, if you need an adult to sign a permission form, I am happy to do so. Both Lea and I are listed as your legal guardians, but I understand if you’d rather he—” Before Isa could finish, he felt slender arms wrap around him in a near-suffocating embrace.

“Thank you, Isa!” Xion shouted, smiling widely. The flush on Isa’s face deepened, although he did tentatively return their hug. Roxas, having already finished his ice cream, frowned slightly.

“Why didn’t Axel say anything about leaving?” he asked. Suddenly uneasy, Xion let go of Isa, however they still sat closer to him than before. “It’s not like him to just _leave_ like that.”

“No, but this was rather unexpected,” Isa explained, nervously playing with _whatever_ he had put in his pocket again. “Terra and Ventus arrived earlier to help Lea and I go through the files we found on the second floor, however decrypting the data will take longer than we had thought. Lea offered to fly the gummiship back to the Land of Departure to keep Aqua company and, as I said, train.” As Xehanort’s vessels, Isa, Terra, and Even learned that Isa and Axel’s mystery friend had been taken to the Twilight Town mansion by Ansem the Wise. Since recompleting, the pair had redoubled their efforts to find her, going so far as to move along with Roxas and Xion into the old mansion. Still, it didn’t surprise Roxas that Axel had found an excuse to get out of data sorting.

“What’s that in your pocket, Isa?” Xion asked, having noticed Isa’s uncharacteristic fidgeting as well. “You’ve let your ice cream melt, you’ve been playing with it for so long.”

“Ah,” Isa said, grimacing at the sticky mess covering his hand. He set the half-melted treat down, wiped his hands on one of the napkins he’d brought, and with a measured exhale, drew the object in question from his breast pocket. It was a small box, covered in deep red velvet. Both Xion and Roxas came closer, unsure what, exactly, Isa had.

“I— I actually asked you here for another reason besides passing along Lea’s message,” Isa began, turning the object over and over in his hands. It was strange, Roxas thought; never in his wildest dreams could he have ever imagined _Saïx_ look so nervous. It made him seem younger somehow, more human. Roxas wasn’t sure how he felt about that, honestly. “Let me apologize in advance... I’m afraid Lea is much, _much_ better than I am about explaining social particularities.”

Then, as if the situation couldn’t get any more surreal, Isa softly chuckled. _Whoa_, Roxas thought, and if Xion’s wide eyes were anything to go off of, they felt roughly the same.

“Sorry,” Isa apologized again, still smiling slightly. “I also thought I’d have more time to prepare for this, but I don’t know when I will have another opportunity like this, and I’d rather not wait.” With another steadying breath, Isa opened the small box. Inside, wedged between more velvet, was a simple gold ring. “Do either of you know what this is?”

“It’s a ring,” Roxas replied, slightly annoyed. Sure, he and Xion didn’t know a lot, but _everyone_ knows what rings are, especially considering how often Luxord was going around looking for a missing one.

Still, Isa kept smiling; it was starting to unsettle Roxas, how _soft_ his former tormentor looked. “Yes, but this is a very special type of ring. It’s called a ‘wedding band,’ and you give it to someone when you want to marry them. Do either of you know what marriage is?”

“…I think so,” Xion said slowly. “Olette and Pence, both of their parents are married. And a few of my teachers at school have said that word before.” They frowned, thinking. “It’s a… kind of friendship, right?”

Isa nodded. “Yes, although I expect most people would call it a ‘relationship’ instead. It’s when adults, usually two but sometimes more, who are in love with each other promise to be together for the rest of their lives. Wedding bands symbolize that bond, and are a way of showing other people that a person is married.”

“So, why are you showing _us _that ring?” Roxas asked, equally confused and suspicious. He knew that _love_ and _in love_ were different, although he was still fuzzy on the specifics. He wasn’t sure he’d even call Isa his friend—although Xion surely did—and he was _positive_ he wasn’t in love with him.

Thankfully, Isa seemed unaware the direction Roxas’s thoughts had taken. “Well, on mine and Lea’s homeworld, it is traditional that before someone asks their partner to marry them, they get permission from their parents or closest friends.”

Roxas was still confused, however Xion’s eyes went wide in gleeful shock. “Isa,” they said, nearly breathless. “Are you going to ask Axel if he will marry you?”

_Oh, wow. _If Roxas thought Isa was blushing _before_… The blue-haired man tipped his head forward so that his reddened face was obscured by his hair. “I, um… yes. Yes, I would like that.” With a loud _snap_, Isa closed the box and returned it to his pocket. “I understand that it must seem sudden, but Lea and I used to talk about marriage endlessly when we were younger.” Having recovered from his momentary embarrassment, Isa looked out at the perpetually setting sun. “Lea actually kept a calendar that counted down the days until we were eighteen, and old enough to marry. But, I was impatient, and bought _this_—” he patted his breast pocket “—soon after I turned sixteen.” Something like a shadow crossed Isa’s face, and his smile dimmed. “We were made into Nobodies shortly thereafter. It was sheer luck that I happened to find this in my old room after I was recompleted.”

A heavy sadness settled, and for the hundredth time Roxas cursed Xemnas, Xehanort, _whoever_ for how badly he’d hurt all his friends… Isa included.

“Ask him,” Roxas said, eyes meeting Isa’s for the first time that evening. The former Nobody looked taken aback, as if he expected Roxas to… who knows, _fight_ him or something.

“Y-you,” Isa stammered. “You mean, I have your permission to ask Lea to marry me?”

“Sure,” Roxas replied, tone casual. “I mean, I don’t really understand why you need to ask us… seems like something you should be asking Axel, but whatever. Permission granted.”

“And mine, too!” Xion added, grinning again. “If it makes you and Axel happy, of course we’d say yes!”

Isa’s eyes flickered back-and-forth between them and… _oh, crap, _was Isa _crying_? “Thank you,” he said, wiping his eyes. “You have no idea what your support means, especially… well.” Isa paused, then went on, “After everything. Again, thank you.”

“Isa!” Xion cried, and then they were hugging Isa again; this time, the older man returned the gesture more naturally. Thinking _oh hell_, Roxas let himself be pulled into the embrace, one of Isa’s arms settling tentatively on his back. Later, he’d deny how nice the hug felt, but for now…

Eventually, Isa extracted himself. The trio sat in comfortable silence for several minutes, until Isa glanced at his gummiphone and noticed how late it had gotten. “We should return home,” he said, gathering everyone’s leftover sticks and napkins. “I’m sure Ventus and Terra are starting to wonder where we are, and besides that Lea expects us to call him sometime this evening.” Isa stood, then added, “Also if— If you could keep our conversation this afternoon a secret for the time being, I would be enormously grateful. It is also traditional that the proposal—when someone asks their partner to marry them—is a surprise for the one being asked.”

Xion nodded, however Roxas held up one finger. “Sure, but on _one_ condition.” Isa cocked an eyebrow. “You’ve gotta let us know when in advance, so we can take lots of pictures. Sora,” Roxas sighed, slightly saddened by the thought of his still-missing Other. “Sora would want to see them, I think.”

Gently, Isa set a reassuring hand on Roxas’s shoulder. It felt… nice. “Of course,” Isa agreed, lips quirked into the same half-smile he had whenever Axel was around. “In fact, Lea said something to me the other day about a beach vacation…”

**ii.**

“I hope you won’t mind, but I took the liberty of restocking all of your supplies,” Ansem said as Isa inspected the gummiship Radiant Garden’s ruler had kindly provided them. Lea smiled as his fiancé grunted distractedly, peering into the ship’s every nook and cranny. He thumbed the plain gold band Isa had given him barely two weeks earlier, his smile softening. To Lea, it still felt like a dream. He could hardly believe it; after all these years, after everything he and Isa had been through, they were _finally_ going through with it.

A quiet _ahem_ jostled Lea out of his thoughts. He met Ansem’s kind orange eyes, the older man’s focus on Lea’s ring finger. “Please, accept my congratulations,” he added. Even Isa halted his fretful nitpicking as their former Master spoke. “A sign that we are at last moving on. I am very happy for you both.”

Lea felt himself blush, as he nervously rubbed the back of his head. Thankfully Isa, who was far more adept at social niceties, spoke for them both. “Our thanks. For that, as well as for this transport. Once we are able, we will of course pay—”

Ansem interrupted Isa with a wave of his hand. “Nonsense. Consider this a small token of thanks.” Isa frowned in confusion, so Ansem added, “Were it not for you, I might still be trapped in the Realm of Darkness. Your actions led to my rescue, as well as Roxas and Xion’s return. The debt I owe you is far greater than this, Isa.”

Isa blushed prettily, still unused to receiving praise. “I… only sought to atone for all the damage I caused as Saïx,” he said. “If there are any debts owed, surely they are mine.” Frowning, Lea pulled Isa to his side and took his fiancé’s hand.

“We all did things we’re not proud of,” Lea said, rubbing his thumb across Isa’s fingers. “But that’s in the past now.” Really, it _wasn’t_—Isa struggled with nightmares, and for someone who once bragged he could take six naps in a day Lea had become a habitual insomniac. But if his brief time with the Guardians of Light taught him anything, it was that they’d heal together. _Like hell_ would Lea allow them to go down the same paths that drove Axel and Saïx apart. With a shy smile, Isa tugged Lea’s hand up for a soft kiss.

“Well said,” Ansem agreed. “Have you settled on a date, then?” he asked, wisely changing topics as he led the couple off the gummiship. In the distance, Xion and Roxas sat atop one of the high walls surrounding the central courtyard. Lea’s heart clenched; that spot had been a favorite of his and Isa’s when they were younger. Judging by the small smile on his fiancé’s face, Isa remembered it as well.

“Not yet,” Isa answered. “With all our traveling, we haven’t yet found the time.” To Lea’s chagrin, the initial euphoria following Isa’s unexpected proposal had soon faded as the school year came to a close. He and Isa had finished searching for clues at the old mansion, and decided to go off in search of X. Roxas and Xion begged to accompany them, so they’d waited until summer vacation to travel. Between packing and planning their route, there simply hadn’t been any time for wedding talk… not that Lea or Isa necessarily _wanted_ a wedding. More than anything, Lea just wanted to be _married_ already.

_Hey, wait a sec… _The thought occurred to Lea as suddenly as if he’d been struck by _thundaga_. Eyes wide, the redhead turned to Ansem. “Would you mind marrying us?” Isa looked at him, shocked, as Lea added, “If it’s not too much trouble, that is.”

To his credit, Ansem managed to contain his surprise, if just barely. “W-well, yes. It would be my pleasure to marry you, when the time comes.”

Lea shook his head. “No, I meant _now_. Would you marry us right now?” Lea’s heart was racing, his hand trembling even as it held onto Isa’s.

“_Lea_,” Isa hissed. His fiancé didn’t look upset, however, rather surprised. Almost like he couldn’t believe Lea wanted their marriage to happen like _this_. However, Lea couldn’t think of a more perfect moment. He’d never been one for ceremony; like Axel had once said to Kairi, _if you have a dream, don’t wait. Act. _

“Isa,” Lea replied. Turning toward his partner, Lea took Isa’s other hand so he could hold both up to his chest. “I’ve wanted to marry you since I was ten-years-old, ever since you showed me Vega and Altair.”

“Star-crossed lovers,” Isa murmured, hands squeezing Lea’s gently. “The Princess Vega’s mother forbade her from marrying Altair, and so they were separated. But when her father saw how much it hurt Vega to be apart from Altair, he built a bridge from magpies across the skies to reunite them.”

Lea’s cheeks hurt, he was grinning so widely. “I remember feeling so sad for them, you know? That’s when I decided that no matter what, we’d always be together.” He sobered slightly. “We’ve lost so much time, Isa. I don’t want to wait. Let’s get married, already. Okay?”

“Okay,” Isa replied, that oh-so-beautiful blush returning. Lea wondered if his lover could _feel_ his heart pounding from excitement. _Gods_, they were finally doing it. If this was a dream, Lea never wanted to wake up.

Ansem cleared his throat. “Gentlemen, tradition dictates that there must be at least two witnesses.”

Without hesitation, Lea shouted, “ROXAS! XION!” The pair startled, Roxas nearly falling off the wall in shock. As the teenagers started to sprint towards them, Lea turned a smug grin back on Ansem. “Witnesses, check.”

“W-what’s… what’s going… on?” Roxas panted. Next to him, Xion summoned their keyblade just to lean on it. Lea grinned at his half-pints, heart full-to-bursting with joy.

“Got a favor to ask ya,” he said, tipping his head towards Ansem. “Ansem’s agreed to marry me and Isa, but to make it count we need two witnesses. Would you wanna do the honors?”

Still huffing, Roxas and Xion cast confused looks at each other before Xion hesitantly said, “Yes… but, we don’t know what that means, Axel.”

“The witnesses approve the marriage,” Ansem explained. “All that is needed is your affirmation that you agree to the match when I ask.” Again, Lea felt like he had butterflies in his stomach. This… was happening. It was finally, _finally_ happening. The fact that he got to include his best friends was just icing on the cake.

Roxas crossed his arms, hip cocked in a pose _highly_ reflective of Isa… not that Lea would risk making the younger blonde aware of it. _Baby steps, _after all. “Fine,” he agreed. “But I still don’t understand why you’ve got to keep asking us for permission. S’not like _we’re_ the ones getting married.”

Lea shrugged as Isa added, “It’s traditional, Roxas.” The teen rolled his eyes, but Lea knew him well enough to read flattery in his body language.

“Well, this certainly was not something I had planned for this afternoon,” Ansem admitted. “Please bear with me. It’s been at least a decade since I’ve performed wedding rites.” The elder briefly paused. “Lea, if you would be so kind as to remove your ring?”

“Oh, _damn it_,” Lea said, sudden tightness in his chest as he realized— “Isa, I’m so sorry, I don’t…”

Isa smirked and reached into his own pocket. “Whatever would you do without me?” he joked, and handed Xion a pale gold band that exactly matched his own. Tears welled in Lea’s eyes as he wordlessly handed the ring Isa had given him to Roxas, who looked hopelessly lost. _Of course_ Isa carried his own wedding band with him, because _of course_ Lea would decide to get married on a whim. If _that_ wasn’t proof enough that Isa was perfect for him, then nothing else would suffice.

With a smile, Ansem began. “We gather together to celebrate the union of Lea, and of Isa. You have journeyed far, together and apart. Through trials and tribulations you have forged a connection that binds your hearts to one another. Let nothing stand in the way of your love as you go forward from this day and on to the next, together as one.” Ansem gestured towards Roxas and Xion, both of whom looked slightly overwhelmed. “Xion, Roxas. You are asked to witness and affirm this union. If you object, speak now.”

Xion grabbed Roxas’s hand, their other clenching Isa’s ring close to their heart. Solemnly, Xion whispered, “N-no objections.” Meanwhile, Roxas refused to make eye contact with anyone as he muttered, “Go for it.” Lea would have bet good munny that his best friend was trying hard not to cry, but then who was _he_ to talk?

Ansem nodded, then looked to Isa. “Isa, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish, and protect him, forsaking all others and holding unto him in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, as long as you both shall live?”

Isa held his hand out to Roxas, who sniffed and rubbed at his eyes before handing his ring over. To Lea, Isa had never looked more radiant as he took his hand and slipped the gold band onto Lea's ring finger, the metal still warm from Roxas. “I do,” Isa said, and _hells_, Lea lost it, tears running down his cheeks. He wished for his old teardrop charms, right up until Isa wiped the tears away. The pair shared a secret smile as Ansem continued to speak, asking Lea if he, too, promised to take and love and _yadda yadda yadda_.

Impatient, Lea snapped his fingers at Xion, who giggled as they handed over Isa’s ring. “I do,” Lea replied, sliding the band onto Isa’s finger. The afternoon sun shone down on them, glinting off both rings. Lea’s breath hitched. Here, they were. At last.

“With these vows, you have declared your commitment to one another, witnessed and approved by those gathered here. It my honor and privilege to pronounce you husband and husband.” In what was _surely_ a breach of decorum, Ansem winked at the pair. “Gentlemen, I believe you know what comes next.”

Before Lea could _blink_, Isa swooped in and passionately claimed his lips. Lea’s hands scrambled for purchase in Isa’s bright blue hair as _his husband_ kissed him. Lea was crying again, but then again so was Isa—_his husband_. Their kiss ended because Lea was smiling too much, sniffling and laughing as he ducked his head down to press his forehead to Isa’s. _His husband, gods. _

However, the moment was broken by a soft _clicking_ noise and a blinding flash. With a grimace, Lea turned from Isa (_his husband, Isa_) to Roxas, who had his gummiphone out taking photo after photo. “You’re kinda spoiling the mood,” Lea complained. Isa—_his husband_—huffed a small laugh against his throat, content to rest against _his husband_.

“Good,” Roxas replied, snapping a final photo before furiously typing _something_ onto the screen. “Whatever _mood_ you’re going for, I don’t wanna know anything about it. I don’t care how much you beg, but I’m _not_ gonna approve whatever is supposed to happen next.”

“Nah, that’s something we’ll go over in that _really awkward_ talk I keep telling you we’re gonna have,” Lea laughed. Then, he put two-and-two together and realized, “Hey, what are you doing with those pictures? You’re not posting them to Kingstagram, are you?” Kairi had pitched a fit when she found out about Lea and Isa’s engagement over the digital application; Lea _hated_ to think what the so-called Princess of Light would do when she learned that they’d _gotten married_.

“Already did!” Xion shouted, equally absorbed in thier own gummiphone. “You’ve already got over a dozen hearts! Although,” they smirked, glancing up at the newlyweds. “Kairi says to ‘watch your back, Axel.’ I don’t think she’s very happy that you got married without inviting her.”

Isa chuckled as Lea panicked, the older softly kissing Lea’s neck as the redhead exclaimed, “Okay, let’s get in the ship and get goin’ already!” With any luck, they’d be halfway across the cosmos before Kairi managed to find him.

“Tell Kairi we’ll allow her to plan a reception once we return,” Isa said. “That should appease her.” Xion giggled again, fingers flying across the screen.

“I rather hope you’ll stay the evening, as you planned,” Ansem added. “Ienzo and Demyx planned quite the spread before we sent you off. I’m certain they’ll be thrilled to know their efforts will double as a celebratory dinner.”

“Of course,” Isa replied, fingers still clutching Lea’s. With a nod, Ansem turned toward the castle as Xion and Roxas followed, excitedly chatting about _who_ had responded to their mystery Kingstagram post with _what_ messages. If their engagement was anything to go from, Lea guess Kairi was just one of _many_ friends who would have wanted to see them married. Maybe Isa was on to something with his reception idea…

Still, there’d be time for _that_ later. Lea pulled Isa close, reveling in the feel of his _husband’s_ body pressed up against him. “So, if we’re staying the night, does that mean I get to kick the kids out so we can have some… _alone_ time?”

Isa rolled his eyes, and _oh yeah_, Roxas definitely got that from him. “You’re obnoxious,” he replied.

“You still love me,” Lea retorted, catching _his husband’s_ lips in another brief kiss. They parted, and Isa grinned, just as mischievously as when they were teenagers.

“Wouldn’t have married you, otherwise.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was bit by the same LeaIsa wedding bug that's been going around KH fandom, and I hope you enjoyed my humble offering. I love feedback, so please leave a comment, kudos, or message me [@radovanryn on twitter](https://twitter.com/radovanryn).


End file.
